


Satisfied

by greensparrow29



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, GIVE SHERLOCK HOLMES A HUG 2K16, I cried while writing this even though it is really short, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29
Summary: May you always be satisfied, John. 
A short drabble of Sherlock's feeling after the wedding, slightly based off the song 'Satisfied' from the musical, Hamilton.





	

Satisfied

How I had lived to see this day, I had no idea.

Through losing everything. To finding everything. To losing everything again because of my love. 

A love I had never wished for and yet, I had thought that maybe when I came back, even if he did not return my, feelings, that I could be happy. 

However, the only way I would ever be truly happy is if John is happy as well.

I keep telling myself that. As I held back tears as I watch John marry the love of his life. As I spoke the speech that I was sure would have flicked something in John's brain... A stupid thing to think obviously, but even stupid ideas can be great.

Of course, my luck is thin.

I keep telling myself that he is more important than me; that he deserves a happy life, safe, with a loving wife, a child... 

The one deduction I wish I had never made. For that will be his reason to stay. My chance had slipped from my hands the second I had mentioned it. The second I came back. Maybe even, the second me and John met.

Maybe I should have stayed away.

My pain is exponential, however, I am honestly happy for John, for he is happy.

_May you always be satisfied, John._


End file.
